The Image in the Mirror
My second CreepyPasta. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think and list any edits you make at the bottom! The Image in the Mirror You should Google the “true mirror” that projects a reversed mirror image. That is, an image that, if you were the one looking into the mirror, would show you as you look to others instead of in a mirror. It’s pretty interesting! I had to find a way to build one of my own. It was too cool not to do so! I found the plans on how to build it after a short search and gathered the materials. I did the math to make the mirror large enough to be able to see myself head to toe. It took several hours, but I finally got the large box built. It was beautiful! I stepped in front of the mirror and it worked perfectly! I raised my right hand and the image raised its right hand. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face, this was too awesome! I raised my eyes to look at my face the way others see me… The face in the mirror was still looking at my right hand, obviously confused. My smile fell. This was a mirror I had built myself. The face was my own. It should have been wearing the same expression I was. I reached forward and nearly jumped as my hand passed through the glass! I grabbed the arm of my doppleganger just as I felt him grab me. Now my face reflected the confusion on my doppleganger’s face. I pushed to my right as he pushed to his. With surprising ease my doppleganger and I changed places… I was now IN the mirror! I stepped back, away from the glass that now seperated me from the world I knew. My doppleganger tried to leap forward, but was stopped by the glass. “NO! Trade back with me! Don’t look around! DON’T LOOK AROUND!!!” He yelled as he began pounding on the glass. Before I could stop myself, I did what most people do when told not to look or press a button. I looked around. The area I was standing in looked exactly like the area I had just left, but only for a few feet to the side and a good distance back. The area beyond cannot be described. Sadly, this is more because my mind refuses to recall anything specific beyond a feeling of sheer terror. The mind has remarkable defenses to protect one’s sanity… I couldn’t tell how long I was there staring into whatever was there. Seconds? Years? I felt myself falling and struggled to stay upright. I squeezed my eyes close just as I felt something brushing past me. Finally I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I opened my eyes, but it didn’t help. I viewed my surroundings as if through a tunnel. My last thought before I blacked out was that I was on my side of the mirror again. The sound of tapping on glass brought me back to the waking world. I searched for where the sound was coming from. My mirror doppleganger was squatting at the glass, tapping, and looking at me with concern. “You okay?” He asked, genuinely concerned. I slowly sat up. “What was that?” With a sigh that was a mixture of relief and exasperation, my doppleganger stood up and backed away from the glass. “This side… is hard to explain.” He paused, eyeing me. “This is a nexus. An access point to everywhere, everywhen. But that’s not important. Right now you need to destroy this mirror.” “Why?” I asked. “They know you’ve been here. I won’t explain further, but you MUST destroy this portal. NOW.” My doppleganger insisted. I dragged myself to my feet and grabbed the hammer I had used to build the box the mirror sat in. “What will happen to you?” I asked before I did anything. “I’ll still be in the mirror. Hurry up! They’ll be here soon! I can’t leave until you break the mirror!” My doppleganger was getting frantic. I raised the hammer and swung as hard as I could. Just before the hammer shattered the glass I swore I saw three dark shadows enter the scene. I spun away from the falling glass expecting to see something behind me. But… there was nothing there. Whatever the shadows were only existed on the other side of the mirror. I turned torward the frame intending to break it apart when it suddenly exploded. The shards of wood tore my clothes and ripped my skin. I was fortunate that I wasn’t blinded but the pain, hitting every part of my body at once, forcing me back into unconciousness. I awoke in a hospital room. I felt around the bed with my now bandaged hands. I found the nurse call button and pressed it. In only a few seconds a nurse rushed in. “Oh good! You’re awake.” The nurse smiled cheerfully. “You are incredibly lucky to have survived that blast!” “Blast?” I asked, my throat was sore and my voice sounded more like a frog croak than a human voice. “A fault in the gas line caused a small explosion. The neighbors called 911 when they saw what had happened,” the nurse replied. “You had extensive cuts and gashes requiring stitches all over, but luckily you didn’t need surgery. How’s your head feeling? Any headache or dizzyness?” A gas line explosion? The gas line was in the front yard and I had built my mirror in the back… I supposed it was possible, but it still seemed off somehow… “No,” I croaked. “Just a sore throat.” “Yes, well you were still screaming when the paramedics brought you in. We had to sedate you before we could examine you,” the nurse said apologetically. I was released from the hospital the next day. The doctors had kept me overnight to make sure I didn’t have a concussion or any other ill effects. When I got home, I rushed to my bathroom to look in the mirror. I sighed in relief as my image looked back at me. Perhaps it had all been a dream while I was recovering from the gas line explosion. After all, I only thought the gas line was in the front yard. Maybe it did extend to the backyard. I ran my hand through my disheveled hair. Just then, my reflection winked at me… just as a shadow seemed to move behind it… Updates and changes ---- AkivaDaphydd (talk)AkivaDaphydd --Added response request Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life